


The Things You Do To Me

by YAOI_FOREVAH



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Genderbending, Light BDSM, Phase Three (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOI_FOREVAH/pseuds/YAOI_FOREVAH
Summary: Eyeing the girl's damp panties, Murdoc slowly, tantalizingly, leaned in between 2D's legs and nipped at her panty line with her sharp canines, pulling them down and exposing 2D's most private area. It was wet and ready for attention, her hole just barely pulsating in anticipation. Murdoc couldn't help but give a devilish smirk as she looked at the embarrassed look on her best friend’s face.





	The Things You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first their names are the same also I compare and treat Murdoc's tongue a lot like a tentacle in this sorry
> 
> Second this is based off some amazing art! But I won't say who created the art unless they won't me to, as I know they're really strict about who looks at their art now
> 
> Also sorry Hamilfans, I'm rebranding to Gorillaz

2D gently gnawed at the thick material in her mouth that was keeping her words from being intelligible. Her face was flushed and a few stray, hot tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to shift in her immobile state due to the girl behind her. Murdoc had one hand on 2D's shoulder, and another hand slipping past 2D's panty line. 2D's face heated up at the mere thought that she was currently almost naked in front of Murdoc.

 

“What are ya lookin’ so scared for, luv?” Murdoc asked, a sinister grin growing wide. “I'm gonna make you feel real good…”

 

She ran her long, demon-like tongue over 2D's neck as her fingers inched deeper into the other's panties, long nails brushing up against pubic hair. 2D felt a rush of excitement pass through her body, going all the way to her head and causing the zap of arousal to trickle all the way down to her vagina. She whimpered and struggled against Murdoc, wriggling her tied wrists against her back uselessly.

 

“Jus’ hold still, Dents,” Murdoc says lowly, dangerously, before rubbing the pad of her index finger over 2D's sensitive clit.

 

2D's back arched and she but down on the makeshift gag in her mouth, letting out a strained moan. Murdoc seemed to be pleased with the reaction and rubbed her finger on 2D's cilt in circles, watching ad she squirmed and miserably tried to protest through the cloth in her mouth. Before the Wiccan could make any more advances, she retracted her hand from inside the singer's panties, making her whine.

 

“I know you want me to fuck ya, dullard,” Murdoc said with a laugh, “but…” She grabbed the shoulder length blue hair, giving it a harsh twist and tug. 2D yelped at the sting in her scalp and the discomfort of her neck being held at a bent angle, which forced her to look at the girl behind her. “You know I couldn't possibly get you off with  _ these  _ nails,” Murdoc finished, showing off the nails that had been scraping over delicate skin just moments ago. She hooked two of her fingers into the very side of her mouth, making 2D grimace as her teeth were exposed. “I can do you one better though…”

 

Fingers unhooked from 2D's cheek, and she was pushed onto the bed underneath her as Murdoc stood up, making her now pinned arms completely useless. Murdoc's heels clacked against the floor beneath her, and her fishnets seemed to press into the skin of her smooth green thighs with each small step she took. 2D did her best to watch the other female without straining her neck.

 

Murdoc grabbed 2D by the ankles, turning her so that she could lay her head on the pillow of the bed, and she spread 2D's legs apart, digging her sharp black nails into the milky white flesh of the other's thighs, resulting in a low whimper. Eyeing the girl's damp panties, Murdoc slowly, tantalizingly, leaned in between 2D's legs and nipped at her panty line with her sharp canines, pulling them down and exposing 2D's most private area. It was wet and ready for attention, her hole just barely pulsating in anticipation. Murdoc couldn't help but give a devilish smirk as she looked at the embarrassed look on her best friend’s face.

 

“Aren't you just excited,” Murdoc teased, flipping her ponytail back and inching her face into 2D's pussy.

 

If 2D didn't feel hot before, she did now; she felt so hot with embarrassment that it felt as if though her drying tears could evaporate into the air, like steam. She could wriggle around, but knew Murdoc could find a way to make her even more immobile, so it was futile. The hot breath that lurked closer and closer to her pussy, the way she instinctively clenched her hole in fear as Murdoc gazed at her like a last meal on death row, up until -

 

2D made a strangled, undignified noise and bit hard into her gag as the girl between her legs stroked her tongue over her vulva, long and flat, before it started to prod at her hole. 

 

It was almost reminiscent to how tentacles were described in obscure online eroticas that Murdoc would convince 2D sometimes; slimy, almost nothing at first but then way too thick at the base,  _ unnatural  _ in how it could pleasure the poor (typically) women subjected to such horror and borderline torture. The thought of such a cruel invasion made 2D give a full body shudder as Murdoc took a moment to glance up at her, giving an evil smirk before pushing her tongue into the tight hole.

 

2D writhed and let out a choked moan, digging her short nails into her palms and eyes screwing shut as the muscle moved inside her. A cruel invasion it was, feeling the snake like tongue move inside of her, invading every sense of dignity and pride the girl ever had. She knew, unfortunately, she couldn't shy away from Murdoc, so she took it all. Murdoc’s nose was flush against 2D's pubic hair - a natural beauty - and her lips ran over her vulva and clit. She could feel the pressure around her tongue, tight and trying and force it out, but she pushed back and groaned at the slightly salty taste.

 

2D, at some point, had wrapped her legs around Murdoc's waist, moving her closer. The same thrusts from the tongue came, and 2D felt it burrowing deeper, and it left her eyes crossing. Murdoc had shifted her position, and suddenly 2D's back was arching high, letting out an almost inhuman howl of pleasure. She finally managed a word past the gag.

 

_ “Faster! Faster!” _

 

Something must have awoken inside of Murdoc because she practically crushed her face against 2D, breathing heavily with her eyes screwed shut. It should have been gross, how far Murdoc's tongue was down 2D's pussy (if such a tongue could do this) but they were nothing eating it up. To 2D, it felt like a cock really. A fat, slimy, wriggling cock… Or maybe it was truly more appropriate to compare it to a tentacle, but it didn't matter because she was so lost in the ecstasy of it all, the way she was nearly being fucked out of her  _ mind _ by her best friend's tongue, and how she suddenly felt that the snow-white bra she wore was too tight on her chest, like it needed to be ripped off. Moans and whimpers and sighs spilled from 2D's gagged mouth and her blue hair matted against her sweaty forehead and she knew that she couldn't control the broiling heat in the pit of her stomach much longer.

 

With a few more thrusts of the tongue and stimulation over her clit, 2D stilled for a moment before screaming into her gag, toes curling, back arching and body tensing as she came in gushes over Murdoc's face.

 

Murdoc moaned as she felt 2D tighten around her, almost like a vice grip, and she was squirting against her mouth, and Murdoc took it, pulling her tongue out of the other's hole. The girl stood up and smirked at 2D, wiping her mouth with the back if her hand.

 

“I have to say, Dents,” Murdoc began, “you're a  _ real  _ easy fuck.”

 

2D lie panting on the bed, tears running down her face again and weakly twisting her wrists around. Murdoc helped guide 2D up to a sitting position and took the rope from her wrists off, and then removed the thick cloth from her mouth. 2D had to move her jaw a little and wait for the blood to rush back to her hands.

 

“You were so good for me,” Murdoc cooed. “We should do it again.” She completely ignored the wetness in her own underwear as she gazed at 2D with and almost lustful expression.

 

2D could only keep her gaze on the floor and croak out, “Of course, any time Mudz…”

 

Because 2D would do anything for Murdoc; they were best friends! So why did 2D feel dreadfulness and despair…? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you enjoy this fic? If you did, then go to my Tumblr and check me out (not that you have to)!
> 
> https://absolute-gay-trash.tumblr.com/


End file.
